Nasrin amini Social bookmarking for education(1392/1/28)
Social bookmarking for education ' Exactly what is a social bookmark? Many educators already use Bookmarks or Favorites in their personal browsers to save Web sites they use frequently in class or at home. But, what if you've saved a site on your home computer and want to find that Web site while you're at school? Or say you want to share your bookmarked sites on Edgar Allen Poe with other teachers? The typical bookmark/favorite system doesn't work for these scenarios. [http://www.educause.edu/LibraryDetailPage/666?ID=ELI7001 ' Things You Should Know about Social Bookmarking] Although Education World normally only lists Web sites in its Sites to See articles, this online PDF document is a not-to-be-missed resource for any educator wanting information on social bookmarking. The brochure begins with a scenario of two professors trying to save and organize Web sites. Frequently asked questions and answers fill the rest of the document. In less than five minutes, you'll get a quick understanding of this tool! 'Uses: ' For individual users, social bookmarking can be useful as a way to access a consolidated set of bookmarks from various computers, organize large numbers of bookmarks, and share bookmarks with contacts. Institutions including businesses, libraries, and universities have used social bookmarking as a way to increase information sharing among members. Social bookmarking has been also used to improve web search Social bookmarking tools are an emerging educational technology that has been drawing more of educators' attention over the last several years. This technology offers knowledge sharing solutions and a social platform for interactions and discussions. These tools enable users to collaboratively underline, highlight, and annotate an electronic text, in addition to providing a mechanism to write additional comments on the margins of the electronic document. For example, Delicious could be used in a course to provide an inexpensive answer to the question of rising course materials costs. RISAL (Repository of Interactive Social Assets for Learning) is another social bookmarking system used for supporting teaching and learning at the university level. Social bookmarking tools have several purposes in an academic setting including: organizing and categorizing web pages for efficient retrieval; keeping tagged pages accessible from any networked computer; sharing needed or desired resources with other users; accessing tagged pages with RSS feeds, cell phones and PDAs for increased mobility; allowing librarians and instructors the capability to follow students' progress; and giving students another way to collaborate with each other and make collective discoveries =The Best Social Bookmarking Applications For English Language Learners & Other Students = Social bookmarking, as many of you know, basically means being able to easily save the url addresses of specific sites you’re looking at and want to revisit, and then being able to share those with others. Even though I don’t use a social bookmarking site a lot (since I post most sites I find here), when I do use one I use delicious — just like a zillion other people. I have two main learning purposes in mind for students when they use a social bookmarking site: 1) English Language Learners can identify their favorite sites from the 8,000 links on my websites (games, stories, etc.) and write why they like them. Other students can then access those preferences, try them out, and then comment in writing as well as directly talk to their peers about their choices. This activity can also lead to some friendly competition between students who move to computers nearby each other when they might decide to play the same language-learning game. 2) All students can use these sites as a tool for the higher-order of thinking activity of categorization. This can include, for example, identifying images that fit a specific criteria (for example, this week my ninth graders compiled images of Jamaican music, Jamaican history, and Jamaican nature attractions and then wrote about each one). These can also include students developing websites or images into different categories and then having other students try to identify which ones they had in mind. These are also called Picture Data Sets. The number of social bookmarking sites that fit most of my criteria and are appropriate for my teaching/learning purposes is pretty small. Most of the applications that are specifically designed for images don’t have a strong enough system to filter out inappropriate images. But there are a few out there that seem to work. Since there are so few, though, I’m not going to rank them in any order.